<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【钢炼骨科】不法之徒 by ShinH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460271">【钢炼骨科】不法之徒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH'>ShinH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个破碎的我拯救一个破碎的你的伪正剧。<br/>（以上是瞎扯的）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【钢炼骨科】不法之徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七点的时候闹铃响了。<br/>
温莉定的闹钟，要求他规律作息。“早上出去呼吸新鲜空气，”她说，“先从生理上开心起来，然后再调整心理——我可不想再去医院看你。”<br/>
七点醒并不难。<br/>
只是他还没能入睡。</p><p>闹铃就在那里响着，爱德甚至懒得去管它。死寂或是聒噪，这个空间里的氛围于他而言并无所谓。但他还是得有所动作，因为如果到八点他还没有给温莉发送附带主题为“美好清晨”照片的消息，那么最迟九点对方就会砸开门锁进来把他捆去诊所。<br/>
解锁手机的那一刻，一通电话打了进来：未知号码。<br/>
广告，爱德顺手挂断。<br/>
在思索着怎么表现“美好清晨”的时候，电话再次拨打进来。挂断。<br/>
爱德准备找角度拍今天的太阳，拍了一张之后才发现他前天拍的是同一个角度。删除照片的同时，未知号码来电。<br/>
“我不买任何东西，要问为什么，没钱，谢谢。”<br/>
“我知道你买不起，”对面传来变声器后有些怪异的声音，“毕竟这是一条生命。”<br/>
“我的命吗？”爱德下意识地离开窗边，贴在墙后，“你也卖不了。”<br/>
“一个女孩子的生命——不是你想的那位。她与你素昧平生，但是如果你不来，她会死。”<br/>
“今天不是愚人节，也不是什么中二小孩子的狂欢日。”<br/>
“今年17岁，来自遥远的东方国度。半小时后，她会死。”<br/>
爱德沉默着。<br/>
而对面不依不饶：“但也可能不会，这取决于你。她背井离乡，现在只有你可以帮助她。”<br/>
“你是谁？”爱德问。<br/>
“地点在社区公园，离你不远，半个时足够了。或者，不久后，警车和救护车会从你楼下鸣笛而过。其他人不知道，但你会心知肚明发生了什么。”<br/>
爱德看了看表：“我不会再多管闲事。”<br/>
“半个小时，社区公园的喷泉边。”变声器的声音带了点上扬，“或许那个喷泉可以帮你解决‘美好清晨’的问题。”<br/>
爱德一拳捶在桌上，合金义肢在实木面上留下一圈裂痕：“你窥视我？！黑了我的手机？！你如果再敢往前一步……”<br/>
“那么，喷泉见。”怪异的声音消失在“嘟嘟嘟”后。</p><p> </p><p>爱德卡着28分钟来到了喷泉旁边，显眼的金发藏了在黑色卫衣帽子里。<br/>
社区公园此时已经热闹了起来，但是喷泉边大多是老人、孩子和情侣。要伤害一名17岁的女孩子，多半是14岁以上、一个或更多的男性。爱德将目光移到仅有的几个年轻男人身上。滑滑板的大学生、穿着正装匆匆路过的上班族……或者是早餐车里的男员工？坐着轮椅的也有可能，但是看起来不像是装的。不，不一定是男性，女人也有可能。<br/>
会在车里吗，爱德瞥了一眼路边停着的一溜，着重注意了一下几辆面包车。但是车窗上都贴着膜，看不清内里，只能作罢。<br/>
这时手机震动了一下，来自未知号码的短信：“你已经到了。”<br/>
爱德飞快回道：“要算计我的话尽快，我已经报警了。”<br/>
“顺时针方向走十五米，第三条长椅上有一只耳机，戴上。”<br/>
爱德不愿做牵线木偶，然而别无他法。第三条长椅上果然有一只蓝牙耳机。对方一定是在附近，并且时刻监视着这里的情况。最大概率是在某辆车上——但奇怪的是，爱德并没有感到有目光跟着他。这对于一个前刑警来说不是一件好事。<br/>
“早上好，爱德华。”<br/>
“早上好，躲在阴沟里的老鼠。”<br/>
“再过一分钟，那位女孩就会路过这里。”对面并没有对这个评价做出回应，“黑头发、扎着两根麻花辫的东方女性，你一眼就可以认出来。”<br/>
爱德皱眉，感到自己上当了：“她不在你手里。”<br/>
“我并不是卖家——或许我算是中间人。”<br/>
爱德对着喷泉拍了一张：“‘美好清晨’问题解决，现在我要回去了，骗子。”<br/>
中间人说：“她来了——在九点钟方向。有人要她的命，但是你可以抢回来。”<br/>
“她的性命属于她个人，无论我、你还是其他人都无权干涉。”爱德说。他摘下耳机，藏在手套里的义肢将它捏碎，扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里，不可回收分类。</p><p>爱德从社区公园往公寓走，一边把喷泉发给了温莉。路过一家商场的时候想起来自己今天穿了最后一件干净的卫衣，而其他衣服还在洗衣机里团着。原本他今天并不打算出门，却被一个恶作剧电话打乱了换洗计划。于是晃进去，60% OFF的标牌前停下，挤进抢购的人群里。<br/>
一分钟后，他套着咖啡色的风衣，头发塞进金棕色的贝雷帽里，从安全通道走出商场。</p><p>远远缀上一个没什么防备心的女孩子，对于前刑警来说并不是什么难事。爱德垂着脑袋，一副低头族的样子，像是一个普通的上班路上飞快刷着新闻的人，余光瞟着那个女孩子。<br/>
她应该是附近大学里的学生，爱德在必经之路上等她出现。她却比预料的晚了十分钟。爱德看着看着知道了原因，这女孩喜欢招猫逗狗，手里拿着几根火腿肠，一路上喂了十来只宠物狗，顺便还跟遛狗的主人聊几句，能不慢吗。<br/>
但这样的女孩子，又有谁会要害她呢？</p><p>跟着走过了两条街，爱德感到有一点不对劲。<br/>
有一辆黑色的私家车，他在两个路口都看到了。以女孩子这个速度，私家车怕是要走三米倒两米才会连续遇到。<br/>
这时候，手机叮咚一声，新闻界面跳出来一条消息：“你看这一条已经五分钟了，对这位影后的艳史这么感兴趣吗？”<br/>
爱德没想到那个人还能监控页面，他压根儿没注意什么新闻，只是随手点开，这才发现这条说的是某影后的历任丈夫和婚外情。<br/>
“……”<br/>
“我想你已经注意到那辆黑色的车了。她有危险，至少这一点请相信我。”<br/>
爱德打字：“别干扰我。”<br/>
“你不应该把耳机弄坏。从耳机给你提示就不会影响你的侦察。”<br/>
爱德没再管他，女孩子要拐弯了，那将是一条僻静的小巷。这里容易有埋伏是一方面，另一方面，他不方便混在人群里跟踪。<br/>
观察了一下四周，爱德解开风衣扣子，一纵身爬上了小楼上的消防梯。幸好这里都是二三层楼的小商铺，他很快攀上屋顶，居高临下地观察着整条巷子。<br/>
“你可以从左边的屋顶走，那里比较平坦。”消息又来了，而前面正好是连通左右的空中过道。<br/>
“我怀疑你是3D地图AI。”爱德在空中过道上回消息，女孩子从下面走过。</p><p>梅走路一蹦一跳的，她今天要给朋友选生日礼物，所以在去学校的路上，打算到那家新国陶瓷店买个挂坠。上次好像看到熊猫样式的，朋友喜欢熊猫，正好。<br/>
但是那家店在比较偏僻的巷子里，独自走在里面还是有点怕。幸好是早上，要是晚上才不一个人呢。<br/>
梅给朋友发消息：“生日快乐！到学校给你惊喜！”<br/>
过了一小会儿，消息提示来了，梅低头摸出手机——<br/>
异变突生！</p><p>爱德轻巧地游走在屋顶，左边的果然都是平地，右边则有些房子是斜坡式的屋檐。女孩子时不时摸出手机打字，似乎是在和别人聊天，毫无戒备的模样让爱德有点心焦。然而现代法治社会，他并不能要求对方有什么戒心，于是只能跟在后面保驾护航。<br/>
他站的位置高，远远地看见前面有一个岔路口，两家商铺间有一条狭窄的过道，放着垃圾车。心下一紧，预感到如果有什么埋伏，就是这里，于是顺着水管滑到地面。刚站稳脚步，两个黑衣服、带着口罩的人就从过道里冲了出来，一人扣住女孩的手，把手机夺过来；另一个人死死捂住女孩的嘴。<br/>
爱德不直接攻击，两步上墙，落在了过道里，卡在两个人的退路上——后面的出口果然停着那辆黑色私家车。</p><p>“不关你的事，也不关这个国家的事，劝你快滚。”<br/>
爱德转了转手腕，一拳直接砸在他眼眶上。然而对方似乎是有什么卸力的技巧，这一拳砸下去没什么实感。对方留一人拘着女孩，要用乙醚纱布捂住她。然而女孩子出乎爱德想像地大力，一时间那个男人竟然困不住她。另一个人竟也从墙上走，飞鹄似地冲下来，袖里翻出一把小刀似的武器刺来。爱德也不让，右手迎上去，“叮啷”一声握住了刀锋。<br/>
对方吃了一惊：“你的手？！”一瞬间放弃了抽回武器的想法，松了力气，转手一枚镖飞旋而至。爱德转身用右臂挡了，又是“叮啷”一声。<br/>
“这是……金属的。义肢怎么可能这么灵活？！”<br/>
爱德的手套被小刀划破了，直接扯下来扔在地上，露出灰黑色的机械手指：“不是义肢，是机器人。”<br/>
“什么，西方的技术竟然已经——”<br/>
“这你也信，傻x。”爱德一个鞭腿抽过去，算准了对方要后退撤离，一个肘击狠狠捣在他脊柱上。合金强度的肘击比钢筋直接抽在身上的力度还大，对方一口血喷在旁边的垃圾车上。趁对方反应不过来，爱德忙去看女孩子，就听另一人骂道：“这小丫头怎么跟黄鳝一样，给老子安分点。”<br/>
女孩子好像没什么骨头，关节可以任意方向折一样，让人一时半会儿奈何不了她。但是私家车里这时又下来一个人，手里干脆拿着一把枪——爱德可以夺枪，却不敢保证女孩子不受牵连，于是简单粗暴地直冲那人太阳穴来了一拳，在他被砸懵的时候拽过女孩就跑。<br/>
手机铃声大作，爱德另一只手接起来：“往哪儿？”<br/>
“前面二十米左转！他们在本地没什么势力，到了大街上就不敢搞什么手段了。”<br/>
“这女孩不简单，我不来她也可能逃得出来。”<br/>
“她是新国古武家族的人，虽然是旁系，也有一定能力。但来抓她的是同类，必然打不过。”<br/>
爱德拉着女孩左转，人流一下子熙熙攘攘地把他们裹挟进去。<br/>
“谢、谢谢你，”女孩子上气不接下气，“你是家里派来的人吗？”<br/>
爱德慢下脚步，回头看她：“不是——你家里有派人吗？为什么还一个人走小巷？”<br/>
“那你怎么知道我有危险？我感觉好像有人跟着我，但是没有恶意，就是你吧？”<br/>
爱德：“……”手机那头的人也讷讷起来：“……没想到她这么敏锐。你就说看见有人跟踪她？”<br/>
爱德说：“秘密。”<br/>
“……”女孩对这样的回答无言以对，却从坦然的保密中感到一丝可信，深吸一口气，说，“旁边有一家咖啡店，我们可以进去说。”</p><p>坐在咖啡店里的时候爱德庆幸起自己的手套是正反相同的款式，这样就可以把左手的戴到右手上遮住义肢。<br/>
“我叫梅，姓张。”女孩拿出一块手绢擦汗，“刚才来找我的应该是李家的人，最近那个家族和我们家族在竞争公会名额。”<br/>
“……什么公会？”<br/>
“一个……象征着一个国家最高权力的组织。”梅说，“不过跟这个国家没关系，你知道也无妨。估计是想绑架我当什么筹码吧，但我本身就是个弃子，没有任何价值，找我又有什么用呢。”<br/>
爱德不知道怎么接话。消息提示一跳：“你应该安慰一下她。”<br/>
梅看出他有些纠结，爽快地说：“没关系，我已经不在意了。现在我就想在新的国度开始新的生活，学点本领回去照顾好我家就好。我也不知道你的身份，如果是利益相关者，请回去告诉你的主顾：我的家族不在乎我，我也没钱。我都没想到李家还能想起来我，以后请不要再想了。”<br/>
“我不是利益相关者，我算是……”爱德停顿了一下，“中间人？或者说，多管闲事的。”<br/>
“希望如此，”梅冲他一笑，“毕竟你虽然看起来凶，身高全靠帽子，但长得跟我男神还是挺像的，真不希望你是个坏蛋。”<br/>
“什么叫身高全靠帽子！”爱德想了想说，“我大概知道你的男神是谁。他去年去过这附近的大学做安全讲座。”<br/>
梅兴奋地说：“啊，你认识他？天呐你们不会是兄弟吧，请一定代我表达一下！！！他……”<br/>
“抱歉，”爱德站起来，将几张钞票压在未动过的咖啡杯下，“恕我无法做到。今天只是个意外的多管闲事，你大可以忘了。”</p><p>走出咖啡店的时候，他给中间人发消息：“无论你是谁，尽快滚出我的生活。”<br/>
几乎是立刻，他收到回信：“首先，你要还有‘生活’可言。”<br/>
“救人是你的职业病，多管闲事是你的天性。正好，我需要这样的执行人。我只是一个雇主，想要雇佣一个人去做些对这个世界或许无关紧要的事情。如果你不想让你的家人担心，最好的方法就是找点事情做。”<br/>
“无法反驳的话，不如我们好好谈谈。”<br/>
TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>